1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rod and reel combinations and in particular to a commercial-type, heavy duty fishing apparatus of the type generally attached to boats for catching large fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heavy duty rod and reel combinations are well known in the art. Examples of these commercial-type fishing devices generally utilize a line receiving reel rotatably attached to a frame which also serves as an extending rod or at least a portion thereof. These devices generally employ a pulley attached at the distended end of the rod for guiding the fishing line. The extended arms are generally constructed of a high strength, resilient material which deforms in response to large tension forces exterted upon the fishing line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,875, Johnson discloses a hand driven fishing apparatus utilizing a "T" frame having a pulley device attached to one arm of the T and a device for rotatably attaching the base to the side of a boat. Clapp in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,829 and Berry in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,571 improve upon the prior art by substituting a deformable extension rod for the fixed T frame and adding a motor to drive the line receiving reel. Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,502, Rieth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,016 and King in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,058 retain the deformable extension rod and pulley combination but incorporate handle cranks for driving the line receiving reels.
Each of the aforementioned rod and reel combinations were designed for a particular purpose, and have several common disadvantages. First, when a heavy weight is attached to the fishing line the resulting deformation of the rod causes the distended end of the rod to move inward toward the mounting position, thus making more difficult the task of keeping the line and catch separated from the side of the boat. Second, none of the aforementioned inventions discloses a method for adjusting the lateral displacement of the line toward or away from the boat attachment point. Third, when a deformable material is used in forming the extension rod the degree of deformation per unit of line tension cannot be varied in response to normal operational requirements.
In contrast to the aforementioned patents, the present invention discloses a heavy duty fishing rod and reel combination having an extension arm which may be adjusted for the desired lateral displacement from the boat without the need of rotating the apparatus on its pivoted mounting. Also, when a load is added to the fishing line attached to the present invention the vertical section of the fishing line moves outward and away from the boat to prevent possible fouling or tangling of the line by the boat. The present invention also discloses a restraining device having an adjustable linear restoring force which can be adjusted for minimum angular displacement of the extending rod for even the heaviest line tension forces. The design of the applicant's fishing rod and reel device provides a superior method for absorbing the transient variations in line tension due to wave action and intermitant fouling of the line with bottom objects. The present invention also includes a pulley device having a combined line-guiding wheel and rotational bearing assembly which effectively seals the rotational bearing surfaces from external contaminants.